Retribution
by KurosakiShinji
Summary: Naruto at a young age is always beaten at whim is finally faced with death the thought that he could die, what happens if his last remaining option is to take Retribution for his pain and suffering, what will it mean to for the citizens of Konaha
1. Chapter 1

Wow it's finally started lol, anyway this is my first ever fan fiction and I am willing to listen to all **COUNSTRUCTIVE** Criticism "No flames unless there is a meaning behind them" I know that some may not like the way this wavers from the original plot but this has been on my mind for a long time it's a test in a way… if you truly hate it you don't have to read it and for those who do thank you and please review with your thoughts.

Thanks KurosakiShinji

_**Pain and Power**_

It was dark; night had just fallen on Konohagaure and alone in a dark alleyway a young boy nestled into the corner for warmth. This boys name was Naruto Uzumaki he had just escaped the wrath of some of the more reckless villagers, those who actively disobeyed the 3rd Hokage, yet his escape did not mean he got away unhindered he had run into a anbu squad who had decided play with the Demon of Konoha they had come at him with no mercy and had almost succumbed to his oncoming death, and he cried, he saw death coming to take him and suddenly found himself in a sewer like area in front of him were giant bars of steel forming a gate blocking entrance to what lied beyond. Suddenly an ungodly roar burst through the gates an echoed through his mind tearing at his senses like the smell of blood he had grown so used to in the past, sadly it was his own blood that had this effect and he knew it all to well.

Suddenly he noticed a figure stand on the other side of the steel gate; **"****Hello Uzumaki"****states the unknown figure**.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" screamed Naruto in a fearful yet determined tone.

"**Me I am your savior kid and in a way you are mine" States the man**

"What do u mean mister and you have yet to explain where we are"

Kyuubi looked at the boy and saw a fire in the young boys eyes that if it was allowed to grow into its potential could help this kit hold power above even Himself and with him this boys power could match the gods.

"**Kit have you ever wondered why you were hated by those foolish villagers who couldn't even see the difference between you and a demon" States the Fox darkly**

"Yea why do you ask can you help me" asked Naruto sincerely

"**It is because you contain me and you should know who am I am Kyuubi and yes kit I can but it will come with a price tell me kit do you want to grow stronger and protect yourself from these wretched humans and not have to worry about when they will try to kill you next better yet DO YOU WANT REVENGE for what they did"****Snarled the Fox**

Naruto felt his eyes fall to the floor and was thrown into a maelstrom of emotion that threatened to crush him underneath its weight, Yes he thought to himself he did want to give into his rage to give them what they deserved, _He wanted revenge_, Suddenly he was back were this had all started with the anbu squad who had been trying so fervently kill him, _hehe he would show them he would get his revenge, _he looked up slowly and laughed at what he saw _FEAR, "_holy shit" mouthed the anbu known as Dog "_his eyes and this chakra its visible and it is the same chakra he had felt when the Kyuubi had attacked could they have possibly brought about the destruction of there village" , _Naruto fully came to and stared at the 4 anbu in front of him and smiled darkly at his soon to be prey they would be a test , "_to gauge the extent of my new abilities as of this moment so he could build on them after they were dead" he thought darkly" _he laughed and turned to face his first opponent a tall well built anbu with a wolf mask wielding a kodachi.

"So you think you beat me demon brat you aren't even a ninja" chuckled Wolf, "I don't ha_**lf to be to KILL YOU" **_Snarled Naruto, who slowly began to change

Wolf noticed something strange something that should have been impossible he was changing.

" _his features became more feral like that of an Inuzuka clan member and his eyes slanted in like a fox he was melding with the fox's chakra that surrounded him making the changes to his body permanent one final change the brat known longer had the Blond hair that made him appear like a clone of the fourth he had long feral hair similar to the Inuzuka once again and it was pure white with Blood Red hair intermingled even at age 7 this brat was the first person to ever make Wolf feel __**TRUE FEAR**__"_ this was the last thought Wolf had as the young boy clawed out his throat.

The remaining three anbu watched on in horror as there friend was mauled by the once terrified boy _"I don't think the fox is controlling the kid I think Naruto is controlling it"_ Thought Ant, Dog, and Raven,.

Slowly Naruto lifted himself of the corpse of the Anbu known to him only as Wolf and sighed "Are you guys going to stand in my way" stated Naruto darkly.

2 of the anbu rushed at him intent to kill the boy obviously shown in there eyes "How dare you demon brat you can never be aloud to walk amongst us ever again _**DIE**_**". **

Naruto looked at his opponents with sadness couldn't they see he did not wish to kill them**, "Yes you do kit and you know it. It's going to be part of your life whether you like it or not so you might want to get used to it deal with them and be on your way"** **Stated the Fox darkly**.

Naruto was shocked he hadn't thought what would happen after all this once he was free, _"What do you mean I cant leave I have no were to go no camping supplies, food, weapons anything we will die Fox''_ thought Naruto

" **We will be fine I do not plan on us being helpless and it is only this wretched village that hates you outside of these walls it is likely you can gain allies even friends kit you will be free and if you want Revenge and to become strong I will help you in this , I don't want a weak container as well if you must know." Stated the Fox, **

"_Really you would actually help me become strong"_ Thought Naruto

"**Yes kit I will teach you what I know and when that runs out we will find you others who can teach you, NOW GET BACK TO DEFENDING YOUR SELF BEFORE YOU DIE FOOL"**

"Gulp….. Yes Fox and thank you" Thought Naruto"

"**Fine now kill them before they kill you brat" Roared Kyuubi.**

Back out of his heated discussion with the Fox, Naruto felt pain hit his side which caused him to focus and smiling he whispered to them as he closed the gap between them _"_**_Koumajutsu Kyoukan no jutsu _****(Release: Demon Scream)" ****and a wailing scream rang out that night so that no one in all of konohagure could have missed ****_The howl of blood._**

**"_What did I ever truly do to you"_**** whispered Naruto quietly, as the bodies of the anbu who had attacked the young boy fell to the ground dead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Loyal Father_**

The boy once known as Naruto Uzumaki stared into the mask of the lone anbu he called Dog he stated carefully _"Do we have to continue this senseless bloodshed will you just let me leave",_ Naruto's voice strained at the end of the statement he knew he would kill this man if need be, he just didn't want to he felt good in this man, something he believed was rare in this village.

The Dog masked anbu looked closely at the boy and new that Naruto didn't want to kill him and the fact was he probably could, _"Fine kid but hurry up and get out of here or you will be found, I'll deal with my friends and im truly sorry the village treated you in this way, but do you even have a plan on how you are going to survive"._

"_I don't really know what im going to do but I'll survive and maybe I can find friends outside this Damn village and I will grow stronger no matter what that's a promise" _Stated Naruto with a hint of a smile and the peaks of his lips. The anbu who had been standing there was deep in thought.

"_He thought of his son Neji and how in a few months he would likely be a sacrifice so that his own brother and the leader of the Hyuga Clan a member of the Main House could live, he also foresaw a future full of pain for Neji when this happened he thought of how the boy in front while merciless when threatened could still care for the lives he took because he truly didn't wish take them"_

Suddenly the man looked at Naruto and said _"Boy do you think you could help me, I am not using you for anything other than my son's sanity, My name is __Hizashi Hyuga and soon I will be dead in 3 months time and I fear for my son when I am gone, you stated that you wished for a friend my son could be one for you". _

"_What the hell are you talking about, I am leaving the village and im going to be hunted most likely for the rest of my life do you really want that for your kid Sir" _Stated Naruto bluntly yet still Hizashi only smiled "_Yes Naruto I would" _said Hizashi in a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly he perked up _"I want him to be strong and I know he can grow to his potential with you mainly because of your similarities but also I want him to keep a part of his soul still alive and not be led by the foolish delusion that our lives are led by some divine fate im begging you as a father I can not see my son wasted in such a way please take him with you" _stated Hizashi with a slight grin.

"_Fine sir I don't fully understand your belief that he would be better with me but if you think so then of course I be your son's friend what's his name then" _Naruto said in a resigned manner with a small smile on his young face.

"_Good his name is Neji and you can find him in the Hyuga compound can you do one more thing for me then young Naruto?"_ States Hizashi who had a small glint in his eye.

"_Sure Lord Hizashi anything" _States Naruto in a almost gleeful manner he was finally going to leave this village with its painful memories and start anew he would grow stronger and never have to worry about being hurt again he would show these foolish villagers what a demon was truly made of, and not the one the thing they feared but a demon of there own creation one that would have its _**Revenge **_and to top it off he would finally have a friendit seemed so perfect.

Watching the boy quietly he said _"will you kill me kid?"_ said Hizashi solemnly.

_"What the hell sir why would want me to do that?" Asked _Naruto in shock.

_"Simple Naruto im going to give my son a reason to live, I want him to know it was not you who killed me, Tell him that i asked you to end my pain and that this corrupt village are the ones who caused my fall and that no matter what i have always loved my son, Tell him to help you on your path werever it takes you and one day to avenge my death, not on you but the cause of my pain" Answered Hizashi in a soft tone._


End file.
